Nightmares Become a Reality
by avenger.addict
Summary: Takes place after the battle in Manhattan, Tony invited Bruce to the tower, but that was before it was destroyed. Bruce stayed with him anyway and helped with clean up and the rebuild, eventually their relationship flourished. Tony starts having nightmares/night terrors. Bruce starts to get worried and tries to confront him.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice:**

I do not own any of the characters or places, or marvel. Wish I did though..

* * *

Nightmares Become a Reality

Chapter 1

* * *

Tony woke up in the middle of the night sitting up straight in a panic, looking around the room frantically finding Bruce still laying in bed beside him peacefully asleep. Tony took a deep breath and slid back under the covers beside him and wrapped his arms protectively around Bruce, burying his nose into the scientist's hair, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. He slowly exhaled and whispered against Bruce's hair, "I love you Bruce, so much. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you." Tony was afraid to go back to sleep, he was afraid to close his eyes and have to relive his dream over and over again. Soon enough though, sleep over took him and he fell asleep holding on to Bruce desperately.

Bruce sighs quietly waking a little at the sun peeking through the curtains in the widow. He rubs at his eyes and realizes Tony tangled into him smiles a little. Bruce felt safe here with Tony, he felt like nothing could go wrong, he felt like he could be himself around Tony. He gently rolled over in Tony's arms to face him, and watched him as he slept. Bruce smiled a little and gently brushed a piece of hair out of Tony's face, and frowned slightly seeing the pained look on his face. Bruce gently wrapped his arms around Tony and held on to him and buried his face in his neck. He knew about the nightmares Tony was having, but Tony being stubborn, would not ever talk about them. Tony would tell Bruce, it's fine, it's just a dream, something stupid. Although, Bruce knew it was nothing, it was not fine and it was not stupid. He hated having to watch Tony suffer in his sleep.

After Loki's attack on Manhattan, Tony offered to show Bruce the labs that he had in his tower, yhat was before half of it was destroyed. Bruce stayed with Tony anyway and helped him with clean up and the rebuild of Stark Tower. Pepper was always around, but Bruce noticed her and Tony acted differently around each other now, but Bruce didn't ask, it was none of his business. If Tony wanted to tell him about it, he would.

Bruce felt Tony finch and quiver against him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Bruce glanced up at him to see Tony shaking slightly and a pained expression on his face gritting his teeth. Bruce slowly sat up in bed and gently pulled Tony against him holding on to him tightly and gently caressing his back and whispered, "It's okay Tony, I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm here." Bruce closed his eyes tightly holding back threatening tears as he held on to his lover. He felt Tony relax slight, he opened his eyes and saw Tony drenched in sweat and his hands balled into fists. Bruce thought to himself, Alright that's enough. "Tony, come on, you're having a nightmare. Wake up." Bruce gently shook Tony trying to wake him, "Tony, please. Wake up. It's just a dream," Bruce shook him again and watched him concerned. Tony sat up in a panic, panting heavily looking around the room frantically before his brown eyes met with Bruce's and Tony clung to him.

Bruce was a little taken back by this. He looked down at Tony with concern and gently runs his fingers through Tony's hair, "Are you okay? This is the fourth time this week you've woken up like this." Tony didn't answer, he just buried his face deeper into Bruce's chest shaking slightly. Bruce sighs a little, "One of these days you're going to have to talk to me Tony. Because, if you don't they'll just get worse. Trust me." Tony picked up his head and looked up at Bruce slightly frustrated, "Trust me. I know too. I haven't been sleeping right since Afghanistan, Bruce." Tony let go of Bruce and put some clothes on before leaving without a word. Bruce sighed quietly running his fingers through his hair and muttering, "It is way too early for this." He rubbed his face a little and just sat in his bed, not wanting to face the wrath of a pissed off Tony, although he'd probably be locked away in his lab anyway.

Bruce finally decided to join the others, knowing that they were in the kitchen getting breakfast now. He walked into the kitchen seeing everyone, but Tony sitting around the kitchen island eating breakfast. Thor had his Pop-Tarts, Clint had a bowl of cereal, Natasha had fried eggs and some fruit, and Steve had a plate of pancakes. I walk over to the fridge and poke around inside trying to find something to eat, but gives up starts making a cup of tea instead. Bruce could feel everyone staring at him, and it made his skin crawl. He glanced over his shoulder seeing the prodding eyes of his team-mate. He raises an eyebrow and scans over their faces, "Can I help you all?" Everyone looked over at Steve and he sighed a little. Bruce started getting a little nervous, feeling the tension grow thicker. Bruce turned around looking at everyone and leaned against the counter waiting for an explanation.

Steve cleared his throat a little and took a deep breath before looking at the curious scientist, "We're just worried about Tony, that's all. He's hardly around here anymore, and when he is, he's," Steve paused looking at the table top then back at Bruce, "he's not himself Dr. Banner. We were just hoping that you knew what was going on, and could talk to him. Seeing how close you two are and all." Steve stop talking and Bruce could obviously see the panic and worry in his team mates' eyes. He sighed a little and rubbed the back of his neck a little. "I've tried talking to him about it. Tony just, shuts down and closes me off when I bring it up." Bruce shifted in his spot a little and looks at the floor crossing his arms over his chest, "Honestly guys, I don't know what's going on. Every time I try to get close to him and talk about it, he closes up."

Bruce could feel the eyes burrowing into him and he started to get slightly agitated. He heard the tea-pot start whistling on the stove and flinched a little before grabbing a mug with a tea bag and pouring the hot water into the mug before heading down to his own lab to avoid every one else.

* * *

**So this is my first fanfiction... please review... tell me what you think... be gentle...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo.. I still don't own Marvel or the characters... God I want to though...

**Chapter: 2**

* * *

Bruce sipped at his tea as he stared at computer screens in his lab and tried to stray his mind from Tony's night terrors. He was checking his radiation levels in his blood, and trying to stay focused on one thing was a joke. He took his glasses off his face and rubbed at his eyes in frustration. He needed to go talk to Tony, he couldn't just sweep this under the carpet. Bruce stuck his glasses in the front pocket of his shirt and asked JARVIS where Tony was. The AI replied telling him Tony was in his lab working on some new additions to his suit. Bruce nods a little and leaves his lab heading for Tony's.

Tony stood at his lab table, working on his suit, doing anything to keep mind off of the dreams he's been having for the past two weeks. He set his solder iron down and looked down approvingly at his work. He smiled a little to himself, but it slowly faded as his mind traveled back to the dream he had this morning. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head slowly, "No. No more. It was just a dream." He bit his lip a little and quickly rubbed at his eyes and begged for the tears to recede. He sat down in his chair with a huff and laid his head back against the head rest.

Tony felt himself dozing, but woke up by a pair of hands resting on his shoulders. Tony's eyes quickly flew open and looked up into Bruce's eyes. "Oh hey," Tony mumbled quietly sitting up straight and turned his chair around to face Bruce. "What are you doing down here? Thought you were working on something in your lab," Tony asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he was never one for confrontation but it had must be done, "Yeah, um I had to come down and talk to you. Something's been bugging me." Tony sat up a little straighter hearing that and looked at Bruce seriously, "What's up? Anything I can do to help?" Bruce sighed, "Um, yeah. It would help if you talked to me a little more and not close up so fast." Tony stiffened a little knowing exactly what Bruce wanted to talk about, but he really didn't want to. Tony did his best to fake an innocent smile, "I have no idea what you're talking about," Tony leaned back in his chair stretched his feet out in front of him and crossing his arms over his chest. Bruce groaned frustrated taking a few steps closer to Tony, "Tony come on, I've woken up to you in the night clinging to me. I've woken up to you yelling and swearing at people." Bruce let his arms drop to his sides and watches Tony, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Tony noticed Bruce was getting upset and stood in front him. Tony gently cupped Bruce's face in his hands, "Bruce, please, just leave it. I don't like talking about it, I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to upset you." Tony held Bruce's face gently and stared at him with pleading eyes hoping that Bruce would understand.

Tony took his hands from Bruce's face and wrapped his arms around him holding him tightly and burying his face in to Bruce's neck and mumbles quietly, "I love you, Brucey. What would I do without you?" Bruce couldn't help it. It broke his heart every time he saw Tony vulnerable and upset. Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders tightly and buried his face in Tony's hair, "I love you too Tony, but I hate seeing you so upset. I hate seeing you like this," Bruce took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "it breaks my heart." Tony didn't say anything, just kept his face buried in Bruce's neck. Tony just wanted Bruce to let it go, he didn't want to stress Bruce any more than he already was.

Tony needed a distraction, he smirked a little, and he knew exactly what to do. Tony gently pressed his lips against Bruce's neck and smiled a little hearing a low hum from Bruce's chest. Bruce groaned a little, "Tony, please, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you." Tony shook his head a little, "Mm mm. I don't want to." Tony smirked and gently nipped at Bruce's neck. "Tony, please," Bruce tilted his head instinctively and groaned feeling Tony's tongue flick out and caress his neck. Tony smiled against Bruce's neck, "Please what," Tony chuckles lightly, "I love it when you beg." Bruce gently grabbed Tony's shoulders and pulled himself from Tony, "No really. We need to talk about this, the team's worried about you. They're noticing you acting differently. I'm noticing too, and I'm worried about you." Tony frowned a little and looked at the floor, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Bruce, I just, I don't want to worry you." "Well, you're failing miserably Tony. I'm constantly worrying about you," Bruce leaned against one of the lab tables and crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Tony.

Tony huffed a little and sat back down in his chair resting his head in his hands. Bruce could feel the air around them thickening, and getting more tense. He hatted it. He just wanted Tony to say something, anything, talk to him about what was going on at night in his head. Bruce was scared for Tony. Bruce has noticed, that if Tony wasn't in bed with him, Tony would be down in his lab occupying himself. Distracting himself with anything, and not sleeping. There had been several occasions where Tony wouldn't sleep period. He just stayed awake in his lab doing updates on his suit or constructing some new gadget.

Tony just looked at the floor and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. Tony swallowed hard and kept his eyes on the floor, "I've been...having these dreams Bruce. They're awful." Tony raked his fingers through his hair and sighed a little, "I've been having these dreams, that someone takes you away from me Bruce, and I try stopping them, but I can't. I just, can't." Bruce stayed quiet and frowns a little and knelt in front of Tony, gently cupped his face and brought his face up to look him in the eyes, "Tony, no one is going to take me from you. I don't think you or the Other Guy would let it happen. Ever." Tony's eyes started to tear up and glanced at a wall, he tried to look anywhere but Bruce's eyes. Tony sighed a little, his voice cracked slightly, "Bruce, I had this dream that, Ross came for you and took you from me. He was doing horrible things to you, Bruce, and I couldn't do anything about it. They had you strapped down to this lab table and had you heavily sedated. They were taking blood samples from you..." Bruce cut Tony off and looked him in the eyes again, "Tony, it's alright nothing bad is going to happen, okay? It was just a dream," Bruce gently caressed Tony's face with his thumbs and gave him a chaste kiss and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. With how upset Tony was, Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony and held him close and sighed a little as he felt Tony relax and bury his face in Bruce's neck.

Tony and Bruce stayed like that for God knows how long, to Tony it felt like ages. Bruce gently backed away from Tony to see the bags under his eyes, and his eyes a little red and puffy from crying. Bruce stood up and offered Tony a hand, "Come on babe, you look exhausted. You need some sleep." Tony shook his head slowly, "Bruce, please, I'm getting sick of having theses dreams. That's why I haven't been sleeping much. I'm afraid to go to sleep one night and wake up not finding you in bed with me."

* * *

**For those of you who have stuck around for chapter two... THANK YOU SO MUCH xD**

**I seriously love you guys right now!  
I know it seems dark and dismal right now, but I promise it'll get lighter...  
I am open to suggestions if anyone has any... :)**

**Well, hope you enjoyed...**

**Reviews would be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to post this... Got busy with work and school... plus this one is a bit longer!**

**Warnings: **There shall be Tony/Bruce... oh there will be... I will put a page break before it if you do not wish to read it... I know how some people are...

**I still do not own Marvel and it's characters... damn.**

Chapter 3

* * *

"Tony, no one is going to take me from you. I promise," Bruce kept his hand stuck out and waited for Tony to take it and come to bed with him, "I promise Tony, I won't leave you. I'll stay with you while you sleep." Tony let out an exaggerated sigh and took Bruce's hand and stands up, "Alright, I'll sleep for a while," Tony rubbed at the back of his neck and yawned a bit, "but if I wake up without you, someone will have hell to pay." Bruce just shook his head a little, and took Tony's hand and heading upstairs to Tony's room.  
Bruce started to unbutton his shirt and watched Tony take his off and drop it on the floor. He watched Tony climb under the blankets and chuckled as Tony watched him take his pants off, "who said we have to sleep," Tony said chuckling a little, obviously eying Bruce. Bruce shook his head a little and smiled climbing into bed with Tony, "No. You're getting some sleep." Tony pouted as he wrapped his arms around Bruce, "aw. I might sleep better though." Bruce pulled Tony against him and wrapped an arm around Tony, "I said no. Go to sleep," Bruce smirked a little and kissed the top of Tony's head.  
Tony pouted again and nuzzled into Bruce's neck as he felt Bruce's fingers slide up and down his back. Tony hummed contently and felt himself start to doze and tried to force his eyes back open. Bruce looked down at Tony and whispered quietly, "It's okay Tony. I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay awake. Don't worry," Bruce kept moving his fingers over Tony's back as he tried getting him to relax more. Tony nodded a little and took a deep breath before he fell asleep in Bruce's arms. Bruce smiled a little at the man asleep in his arms, and he kept moving his finger tips along Tony's back. Bruce yawned a little and felt himself starting to doze. He tried to keep his eyes open but sleep won him over and then Bruce was off in dream land.

* * *

_Tony opened his eyes and looked around the room, it took him a minute to realize, this is not his room. He was not in his bed and Bruce was not beside him. He looked around in the dark room and could hardly see anything with the dim yellow lights and the fuzzy haze that was left from whatever sedatives someone gave him. Tony went to sit up on the cold, metal, lab table but was held back from restraints. He gritted his teeth and groaned through gritted teeth trying to sit up and pull at the leather restrains. Tony laid back down and tried tugging them with all that he could before he let out a shaky sigh and mumbling, "I hope you're okay Bruce." Tony picked _up his head_ as he heard a groan from across the room, "Bruce? You okay," Tony asked panicked. He heard another incoherent groan from across the room he started to tug at his restraints again, "Bruce?" Tony frantically tugged at his restraints as he growled with anger and shook the metal lab table he was on._  
_ There was no hope of Tony getting out of those restraints. Tony panted as he laid on the table, tears started to form in his eyes. He could hear Bruce groan and mumble to someone else in the room. Tony tried to listen but was too up set to focus. _  
_ The blur in his eyes started to fade and he could see more clearly now. There were feet shuffling across the room and Tony picked up his head to see nothing. He saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye and slowly rolled his head to the side seeing a man standing beside him. "What's going on? Where am I? What are you doing to Bruce?" Tony yelled in a panic. There was no response from the man beside him just a sharp pain in his arm and things started getting blurry again. Before the darkness over took him again Tony yelled again, "Bruce!?"_

* * *

Bruce woke from his sleep and looked down at Tony as he shook and held on to Bruce desperately. Bruce frowned and gently shook Tony, "Tony, wake up. You're dreaming again." Tony didn't wake up, so Bruce shook him again. "Tony, babe, please wake up," he gently ran his fingers through Tony's hair and watched him as he woke up looking up at Bruce panicked. "You were dreaming again Tony, are you okay," Bruce asked looking down at Tony gently brushing his hair from his face. Tony nodded slightly, "yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled, he was lying though. He hated his dreams, he hated going to sleep. Sometimes his dreams felt so real, that it felt like he would never wake up and it would never end. Bruce frowned a little holding on to Tony, "Want to talk about it?" Tony shook his head, "No. Not really. I hate reliving these dreams all the time. I don't want to have to remember them when I'm awake too." Bruce gently held Tony tight against him protectively, "I understand. Really. I do." Bruce had never told Tony about the dreams he had after the first Hulk incident when him and Betty were trying to recreate the super soldier serum. Bruce didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want Tony to ask about it. So, he understood where Tony was coming from.  
He watched Tony a little and ran his fingers through his hair, "Do you want to go back to sleep?" Tony glanced up at Bruce and shook his head, "No, I don't want to sleep any more now," Tony nuzzled Bruce's neck and smiles and gently kisses it. Bruce hums a little contently and tilted his head slightly giving Tony better access to his neck. Tony smirked a little and gently bit down on Bruce's neck receiving a groan in return. "Tony, please, don't," Bruce whined a little but not resisting. Tony smirked a little, and straddled the scientists lap and looked down on him, "When was the last time we were intimate with each other?" Bruce sighed a little and looked up at him, "the last time you got a full nights sleep." Tony grinned a little, "Well, I just took a nap, and I'm feeling quite alright." Tony leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bruce's lips and gently nipped at one. Bruce rolled his eyes a little, "Tony, really, you're exhausted and," Tony cut him off. "And I need to be distracted," he said with a smirk and pouted at Bruce. Bruce sighed a little sitting up and presses his lips to Tony's.

* * *

He smiled against Bruce's lips feeling his hands slowly move up his thighs and rest on Tony's hips. Bruce gripped at Tony's hips tightly and ground his hips up into Tony's and smirked a little hearing Tony moan slightly. Tony smiled and kissed down Bruce's neck, and nipped at it gently and kissed down his chest. Bruce sighed a little, shuddering slightly, and laced his fingers in Tony's hair and watched him. Tony gently nipped at one of Bruce's nipples causing the scientist under him to groan and arch slightly. Tony smiled against his chest and gently rolled the other nipple between his fingers before he let go and kissed down his stomach and gently grazed his teeth across the skin on Bruce's hip. He heard his lover groan and felt him lift his hips slightly. Tony smirked and came back up to Bruce's lips kissing him hard and grinding against him roughly, and gently bit at Bruce's lip.  
He whispered against Bruce's ear, "Tell me what you want." He chuckled a little as he heard Bruce's breath hitch a little and pant slightly, "I...I want you Tony." That was enough of an answer for Tony. He leaned over to the night stand and grabbed the lube and lubed his fingers, before he gently slid one in side Bruce. He smiled hearing Bruce moan and watched as his hips twitched slightly. He moved his fingers a little and slowly added a second, he curved them slightly and looked up at Bruce. Bruce glanced down at him and bit his lip and moaned quietly and clutched the bed covers, "Please Tony, just do it." Tony smirked a little at him before he pulled his fingers back and lubed himself and lining up to Bruce's entrance. He glanced up at Bruce to see him nod giving him the okay. Bruce nodded giving the okay, and groaned loudly feeling Tony push inside him.  
It wasn't long before both men were sweat covered and panting heavily, the air-filled with moans, groans and pheromones. Tony gripped Bruce's hips tightly thrusting into him groaning. Bruce moaned loudly and bit his lip, "Tony, I'm not gonna..." Tony cut him off pressing his lips to Bruce's pushing harder and hearing the scientist under him groan loudly reaching his release, and it wasn't long till Tony followed suit groaning.  
Both men panting heavily laid beside each other in one another's arms. Bruce laid on his back with his eyes closed getting his breathing under control. Tony curled up next to him with his head resting on Bruce's chest falling back asleep.

* * *

_Tony woke up started and in a panic looking around the same dark room again. He grunted as he tried the restraints again. No matter how many times he has the same dream, he always tries the restraints. His eyes were blurry from the drugs they gave him as he looked around the room the best he could. He could see heart rate monitors across the room and someone laying on a lab table and restrained like he was, but there was a slight difference. The person across the room had an IV drip. He heard the person across the room groan a little, and soon Tony realized, it was Bruce across the room. It was Bruce hooked up to the IV drip. Tony growled a little, very angry and started pulling at the restraints with all the strength he had, but to no avail, he was stuck on the lab table. Helplessly watching Bruce._

* * *

**Well that was fun! Hope you enjoyed! Love hearing you're guys' feedback! **

**chapter four coming...soon I hope...**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter four! I'm so excited how well this is going!  
Well, like I said before, I don't own the The Avengers, Marvel or the characters.  
I think the most I can warn you about is Frustrated Tony, and swearing... *shrugs*  
On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Tony woke up out of a dead sleep sitting up and panting. He looked down at Bruce who was sleeping soundly and carefully climbed out of bed to not wake him. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants out of his dresser and pulled them on. He rubbed at his eyes as he padded down the hallway towards the kitchen. Tony yawned a little and stretched and groaned a little feeling his back pop.

He sat down on one of the bar stools sipping at a cup of coffee, he refused to go back to sleep. He's been having nightmares every night for the past week. He didn't sleep much at all recently, but when he did it wasn't restful, he was exhausted. He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand feeling a headache coming on. He took another sip of his coffee and flinched a little feeling a hand on his shoulder.

He glanced over his shoulder quickly and relaxed seeing Clint standing beside him and sat in one of the bar stools, "What are you doing up so late Stark?" Tony looked back down at his coffee and fidgeted with it a little, "Couldn't sleep. What are you doing up Legolas?" He looked at Clint out of the corner of his eye, avoiding eye contact, maybe if he didn't, he wouldn't have to explain more. Clint shrugged a little, "Same, couldn't sleep either." Tony watches as Clint gets up and gets some coffee from the pot he just made and mumbled quietly, "I think it's contagious." Clint looked over his shoulder at Tony, "I'm thinking so," Clint bit his lip. That was a thing that the team shared, they all shared a dark past, they all had their own personal issues. Tony glanced up seeing Clint across from him, he was staring at him, "what," he asked looking at Clint narrowing his eyes a little. "Tony, come on. What's going on, everyone can see it. You're not acting like yourself," he sipped at his coffee and continued, "usually you're you have comebacks, or a smart ass, or just an asshole." Tony snorted a little and took a sip of his coffee again, "thanks for the compliments there Cupid." Clint shook his head, "you know what I meant Tony. We're just concerned friends alright, and if you need some one to talk to, I'm here. Alright?" Tony nodded silently not wanting to talk about anything at the moment. Clint stood up and patted him on the shoulder as he went back to his room with his coffee.

Clint padded his way down the halls and into his room and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh, fidgeting with his mug and mumbled to himself, "We all have our own nightmares Stark." He felt the bed shift a little and he glanced over his shoulder seeing Natasha roll over in her sleep. He smiled a little and set his coffee mug on the night stand before tugging his shirt and pants off crawling into bed with her. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and started dozing back to sleep.

Tony sighed a little after Clint left him he looked down at his mug and watched as the reactor cast a blue light across his mug and table top. He put a hand over it and drummed his fingers on it lightly, he flinched a little remembering how he got this, when he was kept in the cave in Afghanistan. He bit his lip a little feeling his hands shaking a little remembering those very long three months. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths as the memories kept flashing in and out of his mind. He gripped his mug tightly trying to make the thoughts disappear, but they would not go away. Even the images of his dreams of Bruce taunted him. He growled a little out of frustration, along with anger, and threw the mug across the kitchen. He listened to it shatter as he rest his head in his hands.

He heard some one walking up behind him and rest a hand on his shoulder, he flinched a little, "doesn't anyone sleep in this place," he mumbled into he palms. "Tony, you weren't in bed when I woke up. I wanted to make sure you were alright," Bruce said softly. Tony looked up at him with tired eyes and sighed quietly, "I'm sorry Bruce. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you." Bruce chuckled a little and walked across the kitchen watching for broken glass, "well for one, throwing mugs across the room is a good way to wake people up," he grabbed a towel and started wiping up the spit coffee, "second, the minute I felt the cold spot in bed I woke up. I got worried Tony." Tony sighed a little and grabbed a towel kneeling on the floor carefully with Bruce and started wiping the broken glass into a manageable pile, "I'm sorry Bruce, I just," Tony paused for a minute not wanting to talk about it but Bruce was his partner, he could tell him anything. "I just got frustrated is all. I shouldn't have thrown the mug, but," he sighed a little, "you know what it's like. Constantly reliving your worst memories. Your worst moments in life." Bruce listened and nodded his head silently and thought about how to answer him, "I do Tony, but, I've also learned to put the past behind me. What's done is done, I can't fix it now." Tony stayed quiet for a minute as he stood and got a broom and dustpan from a nearby closet, "Bruce, I just," he rubbed the back of his neck trying to word his sentence, "I keep getting these flashbacks of when I was kidnapped. I keep getting flashbacks of my dreams. It's not just dreaming when I'm a sleep any more. They're haunting me Bruce, the memories of my dreams, they won't go away. They're burned into my mind permanently and it just doesn't matter if I'm awake or asleep anymore," Tony took a deep breath and swept up the glass, "I'm afraid to sleep at night Bruce. I'm afraid to be alone. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up someday and be back in that fucking cave. I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone and I won't know where you are or if you're okay."

Tony stared at the floor never even looking at Bruce as he let all of this out. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, his breath shuttering a little. He wanted to get up and just hide under a blanket in his room, but he couldn't move, his legs wouldn't let him. He was upset and exhausted. Well, he wasn't upset, he was beyond upset, he was frustrated and pissed off. Bruce gently set a hand on Tony's shoulder, "Tony, babe, come on. Lets throw away the glass and come back to bed, alright? You look beyond exhausted. You need some sleep Tony," Bruce gently took the broom and dustpan from him, throwing away the glass and putting the broom and dustpan away. He stayed quiet not saying a word while Bruce threw away the glass, he just stared at the floor.

Bruce slowly reached up and gently caressed Tony's face and jumped a little as Tony flinched grabbing at Bruce's wrist, "Tony, calm down. It's only me. Please, just come to bed with me Tony." He finally looked at Bruce who looked exhausted, "Fine. I'll come to bed with you, but if I wake up again out of a dead sleep, I'm staying up." Bruce nodded, "That's fine," he wrapped an arm around Tony's back as they went back to their room.  
Tony climbed in bed with Bruce on the other side. Bruce leaned over and gave Tony a chaste kiss and pulled him against his chest protectively, "I wont let anything happen to you," Bruce said in a whisper. Soon enough both Tony and Bruce had fallen back to sleep tangled in each others limbs.

* * *

Tony started flinching and mumbling in his sleep, Bruce was sound a sleep next to him. He was having flashback to when he was in held captive in the cave in Afghanistan. It was everything from waking up to being hooked up to a car battery to being almost drowned and tortured several times. He had flashbacks of Yinsen, the man who helped him live, die in front of him.

Bruce finally woke up as Tony sat up in bed practically screaming and covered in sweat, "Tony? Hey, Tony. It's alright it was just a dream." Bruce sat up and carefully reached out to Tony and gently rested his hand on his back. Tony quickly turned around and looked at Bruce. His eyes were exhausted and slightly puffy from crying in his sleep. Tony just stared at Bruce panting from the panic and screaming, Bruce wouldn't be surprised if he woke up the whole tower. Bruce slowly reached his hand to Tony's face and caressed it with his thumb, "It's okay Tony. It was just a dream." Bruce wanted to cry for him, he hated seeing how tortured this man was. He deserved so much better than this, he deserved to be happy. Tony closed his eyes and frowned a little and gently leaned in to Bruce's hand, "I'm so sorry Bruce," he said hoarsely, "I'm so sorry that you have to put up with this." "Put up with this? Tony, I am here for you no matter what, and if you need my help to get you through something like this, then I will be here to help you through it," Bruce looked at him seriously and wrapped his arms around Tony pulling him into his chest to comfort him, "I will always be here for you Tony. I'm not going anywhere." Tony took a deep breath and shutter slightly, he bit his lip a little and held back some tears. He was sick of crying, he was sick of waking up like this, he was sick of putting his partner through this almost every night. He relaxed feeling Bruce's hands gently slide up and down his back and heard him whisper, "it's okay Tony, I'm here. I've got you."

Tony closed his eyes tightly and just let go and started crying into Bruce's chest. He wrapped his arms around his waist and just let everything out, and Bruce just held on to him comforting him the best he could.  
Soon enough Tony had cried himself back to sleep in Bruce's arms. Bruce rocked slowly holding on to the man and hummed quietly. He was exhausted but he hated going to sleep and waking up to a terrified Tony. So, he forced himself to stay awake and watch over Tony through the night.

He watched as he flinched in his sleep and mumble quietly, Bruce gently ran his fingers through Tony's hair comforting him quietly, "It's okay Tony, I'm here, I won't leave you. You're safe." He could feel Tony relax against him slightly but he still looked upset in his sleep. Bruce kept comforting Tony the best he could without breaking down in tears himself. He felt himself dozing off and woke up a little feeling Tony flinch in his arms. He whispered some words of comfort and gently caressed Tony's hair as he frowned looking down at the man in his arms, and a few tears escaped his eyes and whispered quietly, "He deserves so much better than this." He rubbed at his eye with one of his hand, "I wish I could just take this all away from you. I wish I could just fix it. I love you, so much Tony."

* * *

**Well there was chapter four. Two chapters in two days! I feel kind of accomplished! Woohoo!  
Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it (although it was kind of dark), please, I love reading your reviews leave me one! It'd be appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this chapter is slightly fluffy. Everyone loves a fluffy Bruce and Tony! :D So I do not own Marvel, and it's characters **(you should know this by now).  
**Well I hope you enjoy! I love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Even though Bruce promised to stay up and watch Tony sleep, to make sure he was alright, sleep eventually over took him and he gave in.

Bruce stretched a little and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as the sun came through the floor length windows. He groans a little rubbing his forehead and looked down feeling Tony move. He looked down seeing a sleeping Tony, he smiled a little and gently ran his fingers through Tony's hair. Bruce just laid in bed with Tony, this was the longest time he's slept since the nightmares, he didn't want to wake him if he didn't have to. He looked so peaceful now. Bruce thought about getting up and making Tony breakfast but he was afraid he'd wake him. He turned his head slightly and looked at the alarm clock on the end table, it was already ten 'o' clock in the morning. He never stayed in bed this late, him nor Tony. Tony never stayed in bed this late, no matter how late he stayed up. Bruce just smiled down at and let him sleep.

Tony gently nuzzled in Bruce's chest wrapping his arms around his waist squeezing him gently. He sighed a little in his sleep and started to wake up looking out the windows into the morning light. Tony stayed quiet, he didn't move he didn't look up at Bruce at all, he was enjoying this moment, he didn't want to ruin it.

He frowned a little remembering the dreams he had last night, he remembered waking up screaming last night. He remembered crying himself to sleep, oh God I cried myself to sleep, he thought closing his eyes closed tightly. He can't remember the last time he had cried himself to sleep. He sighed a little internally calling himself names. He felt Bruce's fingers run through his hair and he automatically relaxed against him and smiled. Still, Tony nor Bruce said nothing into each other, just enjoyed the moment, enjoying the normalcy. Tony peeked an eye open looking out the widow with the bright sun pouring in, he wrapped his arms around Bruce and hummed quietly and nuzzled into his chest.

Bruce looked down at Tony realizing he was a wake and smiled, running a hand down your back, "Hey babe, how'd you sleep last night," Bruce asked a little worried realizing he fell asleep when he told Tony he wouldn't. Tony glanced up at him and his eyes went back to the widow, "after I cried myself to sleep I slept great," He mumbled against the scientist's chest. Bruce couldn't help but chuckle a little and gently squeezed Tony. "Well you must have slept really good, because it's ten o' clock in the morning," Bruce chuckled a little hearing Tony groan. After hearing the time Tony goes to sit up but Bruce's arms stopped him, "Hey I gotta get up baby," Tony complained being forced back down on Bruce's chest, "I can't lay around all morning." Bruce chuckled and held on to Tony tightly, "Yes you can, you're fine. You haven't slept this well in a very long time. And it's about time you did."

It was worth it, the two scientists just laid in bed for a few hours holding on to each other, whispering occasionally and gently caressing each other. Bruce rolled on his side and Tony had his face nuzzled into his chest, "I love you Tony, so much," Bruce whispered softly and smiled nuzzling Tony's hair. Tony opened his mouth to reply before he someone knocking at the door interrupted him. Tony started to get up but Bruce pushed him back, "Lay down, I'll get it." Bruce stood up and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt pulling them on, "just a sec," he called to the door before opening it and seeing Steve. "Hey Steve, what can I do for you," Bruce asked casually leaning on the door casing slightly. "Um, just wanted to talk to you for a moment Dr. Banner," Steve looked past Bruce seeing Tony laying in bed playing around on his tablet, "can I talk to you alone for a minute?" "Yeah of course," Bruce stepped out of his bed room and pulled the door closed and stood in front of it.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck a little and fidgeted, "The team and I are just a little concerned for Tony is all. I, well we, kind of woke up in the middle of the night last night hearing screaming coming from this floor." Bruce sighed a little know exactly what Steve was talking about. He pinched the bridge of his nose a little before looking Steve in the eyes, "Um, yeah. That would have been Tony. He," Bruce paused briefly. He wasn't sure how much the rest of the team knew and how much Tony wanted them to know, "he had another nightmare last night. I'm not sure what about. It must have been quite bad though, he doesn't do that often." Steve nodded a little, "Well, um the team just wanted me to check on you two, considering it's twelve thirty, and what was going on last night." Bruce nodded, "Thanks Steve, we appreciate it. Let me go see if Tony wants to get out of bed." Steve smiled a little and gave Bruce a small pat on the shoulder and headed for the kitchen.

Bruce went back into his room seeing Tony propped against the head-board playing with something on his tablet. He smiled walking to his bed and sat on the edge, "It's twelve thirty, we should probably let the team know that we're still alive huh." Tony looked up at Bruce and smiled before leaning forward and kissing him sweetly, "Do we have to. I like staying in bed with you," Tony smirked a little at him. Bruce grinned a little, "Yes we do have to, and yes I enjoy staying in bed with you too, but the team just sent Steve to make sure we were still in existence." Bruce smirked a little, "I'll make you some coffee and some breakfast if you get up." Tony raised an eyebrow at him, "Breakfast. At twelve thirty in the afternoon," Tony paused for a minute, "meh, why not." He finally pushed the blankets back and got out of bed pulling on some pants and a t-shirt.

Tony sat at the island in the kitchen drinking his coffee and reading the paper while Bruce cooked up some breakfast, when Clint sat next to Tony. "Hey there Dr. Banner, whatchya makin'," Clint asked rather excitedly. Bruce glanced over his shoulder at him and Tony looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "A couple omelets for Tony and I, maybe some bacon too," Bruce answered going back to the stove top. Tony peeked over the top of the news paper, "You never said anything about bacon," Tony grinned a little, "mm bacon."

Tony and Bruce sat at the island, with Clint's company, in silence. It was quiet. Way too quiet. Bruce ate his breakfast and drank his tea as he felt Clint's eyes burning into his face as he ate. Tony was eating but engrossed into the news paper to the point that it didn't matter who was around, he didn't care. Bruce glanced up looking at Clint, his brown eyes meeting Clint's blues. Bruce raised an eyebrow and mumbled quietly, "can I help you?" Clint nodded but said nothing, Bruce looked at Clint seriously, glanced at Tony then back at Clint. He nodded answering Bruce's unasked question. He sighed and stood up grabbing his plate and mug taking care of them. He walked by Tony and kissed the top of his head, "I'm gonna go do some blood tests alright babe?" Tony just nodded, silently acknowledging him.

He left the kitchen quietly and was silently followed by Clint and Natasha. Bruce turned around in the hall as soon as he knew Tony was out of ear shot and jumped a little seeing the little tag along, Natasha, "Alright, you two. What do you want." "You know Bruce," Clint crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him seriously. "Apparently I don't because I feel absolu...," Bruce paused and realized what they wanted, "Why can't you go talk to him huh?" Natasha decided to chime in, "Because, you're the only one he trusts with that kind of stuff about him Banner." "Bruce, come one, let us in on what's going on," Clint pleaded a little. Bruce was getting frustrated with being the middle man all the time. If they wanted to know something they should go talk to Tony, Bruce thought to himself. He took a few deep breaths, "Look seriously, if you guys have to know, go talk to him. Really. If you wanted you guys to really know, I think he would have no problem telling you," Bruce started to fidget a little. "Geez, chill out Banner. We're just being concerned," Clint reassured but Bruce was getting really agitated. Between people poking at him for information on his boyfriend all the time and the major lack of sleep, it was easy riling him up now. Bruce bit his lip a little and spoke through gritted teeth, "I know you're concerned, Clint. I've been approached by Steve too. Oh and I remember that morning, when you all decided to interrogate me then and appointed Steve head of the interrogation." "Bruce, it was nothing like that," Natasha reassured and took a step forward, reaching her hand out to comfort him. Bruce took at least two steps back to her one step forward. He needed to get out of here, away from them. "Then go talk to him yourself, alright?! I'm exhausted, frustrated, I wish I could fucking fix Tony's dreams, but I can't! I just can't alright! I'm fucking done being the middle man, I'm fucking done being the go to guy." Bruce had his hands clenched in fists, he had to get away from them, and it had to be now, or it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**Welp, I hope you enjoyed chapter five, I enjoyed writing it.  
SO please, review and follow that would be amazing. I do pm people back so don't beafraid to email. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait.. here's chapter six...  
I don't own any of the Marvel characters thanks for all the support guys! Onward!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Instead of taking the elevator down to his Hulk room, Bruce decided to take the stairs down. He mumbled to himself the way down the four flights of stairs. He clenched his hands tighter into fists, and bit his lip as he punched in the security code for the Hulk room and locked himself inside. Him and Tony were the only ones who knew the code to get into the room. He paced the room trying to calm himself down but wasn't succeeding. He raked his hand through his hair still groaning in frustration gritting his teeth and growling feeling The Other Guy push his way through.

Tony had finished his breakfast and went to his own lab working on some more modifications for his Iron Man suit. He was listening to some AC/DC very loudly before JARVIS interrupted him, "Excuse me, but I do believe I was listening to that," he scolded the AI. "But sir, you had asked me to let you know if Dr. Banner uses the Hulk room at all," JARVIS announced. "Well, why didn't you tell me sooner," Tony dropped what he was doing and just left it on the lab table getting ready to leave. "My apologies, sir," JARVIS said with some slight sarcasm. Tony got into the elevator heading for the Hulk room impatiently. As soon as he got to the Hulk room he punched in the code quickly and find Bruce hunched over in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest. Tony took a few steps closer him and spoke quietly, "Bruce are you okay?"

Bruce picked his head up looking at Tony panting slightly, still trying to calm himself. Tony looked down at Bruce taking another step closer seeing flecks of green in Bruce's brown eyes. Tony slowly sat down next to Bruce and looked at him concerned. Bruce buried his face back into his arms and didn't look back up. Tony hesitated and gently rested a hand on Bruce's arm, "Bruce? Are you alright? What happened baby?" He kept his head buried in his arms and shook his head silently. "Don't you dare tell me it's nothing, because it has to be something. You locked yourself in your Hulk room," Tony paused a little and watched as Bruce shook a little, "it's obviously something." Tony gently moved his hand up Bruce's arm and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Tony turned slightly and pulled Bruce into his chest and held him tightly against him. He felt Bruce heave against his chest a little and heard him start sobbing.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there but Tony looked down at Bruce and gently pulled his face from his chest, "Do you mind telling me why you've locked yourself in here babe?" Bruce looked up at Tony with red puffy eyes from crying and sniffed a little, "I'm sorry. I'm just over tired, frustrated and concerned I guess. People keep poking at me and I guess I just got pushed over the edge," Bruce sighed a little and looked down at Tony's chest looking at the reactor avoiding his stare, "I felt I had to lock myself in here. I wasn't sure if I could control him with how tired I was and how upset.." Tony stopped him from talking and interrupted him, "wait, who's been upsetting you, who's been bothering you Bruce?" Tony looked at him seriously, obviously bothered that Bruce was upset. Bruce blushed slightly and shook his head slightly, "it doesn't matter, Tony." "Of course it matter Bruce! Your friends should not be upsetting you like this! Now tell me who was bothering you," Tony didn't mean to get so upset or yell. Their team mates should not be upsetting Bruce to the point of locking himself in the Hulk room in fear of hurting his own team mates.

Bruce flinched at little hearing Tony yell a little. He looked up into Tony's brown eyes and frowned a little. He sighed quietly and looked back at Tony's reactor, "The team's worried about you Tony. They keep asking me to talk to you and see if I could fix what was wrong with you. It was a few weeks ago when they first asked me about you," Bruce glanced up at Tony's eyes, then went back down, "they kind of appointed Steve to do the talking. They've noticed a difference in your behavior Tony. They know about the dreams too. How much they know, I'm not sure." Tony stiffened a little and kept his eyes on Bruce, "Alright, that still doesn't explain why you locked yourself in here today." Bruce kept staring at the blue light emanating from Tony's chest, "Natasha and Clint came to me after brunch this afternoon. They kind of pushed about you. I was frustrated, and exhausted, and kind of upset to begin with," he spoke the last part rather quickly. Tony sighed a little frustrated and leaned against the wall holding Bruce tightly against him, "I'm glad you're okay Bruce, but you need to tell me these things. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Bruce nodded a little, "I'm sorry Tony. I just got overwhelmed I guess." "I'll talk to them. You lay down and get some sleep," Tony stood up gently grabbing Bruce's shoulders and standing up with him. Tony kissed his cheek and left the Hulk room looking for Natasha, Clint, and Steve.

Bruce went upstairs to his bedroom and laid down in bed. Just as his head hits the pillow he passes out. Tony clenched his hands into fists as he searched the tower for his fellow Avengers. Tony walked into the living room and found Clint, Natasha, and Steve sitting on a couch watching a James Bond movie. Tony walks over grabbing the tv remote and turns the tv off. "Hey! What the hell Stark?!" Clint hollered throwing his hands up in the air. "Yeah," Steve and Natasha asked looking at Tony. Tony crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the three of them. "So, I heard from Bruce, you three have harassed him. About me. What's going on? He just got so fucking upset that he felt like he had to lock himself in the Hulk room, because he was afraid he would hurt you guys," Tony didn't yell but he spoke very sternly, keeping his hands in his hands balled into fists. Clint glanced at Natasha, who then glanced at Steve, who looked at the two assassins. Steve sighed a little, "Fine," he tore his gaze from the assassins and looked at Tony standing up, "we didn't mean to upset Dr. Banner to that point. We were just concerned for you. We've noticed how you've been acting lately, you're not around much and I know that you haven't been sleeping well." "We all heard you waking up screaming Tony," Natasha said standing and reaching out to Tony." "Don't," Tony stepped back away from her hand, "this isn't about me right now. This is about Bruce, and how upset he is right now. You three had no right to harass him to the point of upsetting him that much." Clint stood up and got slightly defensive, "Listen, we were not harassing him. We wanted him to talk to you about whatever the fuck it is that you have going on Stark," Clint took a step closer to Tony pointing at Tony, "we know that you've been acting weird Tony, and we are supposed to be a team. We're here for you, and don't you dare ink that none of us have issues Stark."

Tony swatted Clint's finger away angrily and steps closer almost threatening to fight, "Like I said Barton, this isn't fucking about me, it's about Bruce. If I wanted to fucking talk about my goddamn problems with you three, I would have come to you guys earlier. It's none of your goddamn business how I sleep at night, or what I dream about while I sleep!" Tony felt the threat of tears burning in his eyes, "you know what, whatever, I don't give a fuck anymore," Tony starts to walk away and turns around briefly, "if any of you bother Bruce again, so help me God, it's not the Hulk you're going to have to worry about dealing with," Tony turns back around and starts heading up stairs to Bruce's room to check on him.

Tony gets up stairs and gently knocks on Bruce's door hearing nothing. Tony couldn't help but think the worst as he threw his door open.

* * *

**Well I hop you enjoyed! Reviews would be great!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late posting...  
Events in life happened which did not help with writing a love story... Ugh. Sorry guys. **  
**Well here's the next chapter anyway! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for sticking around!  
I don't own Marvel... cause if I did things would be different and kind of ridiculous *evil grin***

**!Fluff!**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Tony looked around the room quickly seeing an empty bed, blankets thrown over the bed. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he looked around the room in a panic. He bit his lip a little and called for Bruce, "Bruce? Where'd you go?" There was no answer. He frowned and walked to his bathroom and knocked on the door. He leaned against the door and didn't hear anything. There was no answer and he couldn't hear the shower running. He opened the door slowly, but Bruce wasn't in there. He quietly mumbled to himself, "Shit. Fuck, fuck." He quickly left Bruce's room, "JARVIS, where's Bruce? Is he still in the tower?" Tony started for Bruce's lab in a panic, almost running down the stairs, opposed to taking the elevator down. JARVIS finally answered, "He is down in his lab sir."

Tony came down the last flight of stairs and looked into Bruce's lab seeing him sitting at one of the computer screens. He sighed a little seeing Bruce was okay. He opened the door and came up behind Bruce quietly wrapping his arms around his waist. Tony gently pressed a kiss to Bruce's neck and mumbled quietly, "You scared the hell out of me babe." Bruce chuckled quietly, "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep," He turned around in his seat and pressed a kiss to Tony's lips. "You need the sleep babe. You look exhausted," Tony gently squeezed him and kissed his forehead. Bruce sighed a little and shook his head a little, "I'll be fine. This won't be the first time I've gone without sleep Tony." Tony frowned a little knowing that it was because of his dreams and because of him that Bruce wasn't sleeping. He felt bad knowing that this was his fault. He held Bruce close and felt him nuzzle into his neck. Bruce felt himself starting to doze some on Tony's shoulder. He really was exhausted he couldn't stay awake when Tony held on to him like he was.

Tony glanced down at Bruce who had fallen a sleep in his arms and smiled a little. He gently caressed Bruce's back and whispered, "Bruce, come one babe. Lets go lay you down." Bruce woke a little and rubbed his eyes and nodded . Tony helped Bruce stand out of his chair and led him over to the elevator heading to his room.

Tony led him over to his bed and gently kissed Bruce's lips, "lay down, you need the sleep babe." Bruce just quietly nodded and kissed him back before taking his shoes off and laying down. Just as Bruce's head hit the pillow, he passed out almost immediately. Tony smiled a little seeing Bruce sleep so soundly and gently kissed the top of his head and headed out of the room.

Tony walked into the kitchen going straight for the coffee pot and eyed the remittance and thought to himself, it's probably stale and cold. He dumped it out and started making another pot. He sat on a bar stool and read a news paper as he smelled the coffee brewing and smiled slightly. He glanced out of the corner of his eye as he heard a bar stool being pulled out beside him. He rolled his eyes and went back to his paper as he saw Steve sitting beside him. "Tony. I want to apologize about the other day. That wasn't fair of us to do that," Steve said looking at the scientist. Tony grunted a little not saying anything. Steve sighted quietly, "look we're, I mean. I'm sorry for upsetting Bruce. It wasn't fair of us to do that. We shouldn't have expected him to talk to you for us. We should have been more respectfu-" Tony dropped the paper on the island and glared at him a little, "Yes you three should have been more respectful of Bruce! You three know how he gets under pressure." Tony stood and pointed at Steve. His shoulders slumped a little and stared at the island as Tony pointed at him. Tony sighed quietly and walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a mug.

He didn't say anything more to Steve. He sat quietly and read his paper as he sipped at his coffee. He smirked a little as Steve finally sighed left the kitchen but rolled his eyes hearing someone sit beside him again. "Tony, I just want to apologize," Clint started, but Tony interrupted him, "seriously, you people need to stop apologizing," Tony sighs a little, "Just, don't do it again, or I'll have to kick your ass." Tony dropped the paper and glared at Clint. Clint looked at Tony and glared back, "You don't have to do this on your own you know. That's why we're here. You can talk to us you know," Clint sighed a little and glanced at the table top for a moment then looked back at Tony, "we all have our own nightmares Tony. We all have our own issues." Tony stayed quiet and looked at the table top. "We all have our own pasts Tony. I just want you to know that you can talk to us. I know that you may not trust us, and that you may not believe me, but we're here for you." Clint gently rested a hand on Tony's shoulder and felt him flinch a little. Tony let out a small sigh and looked up into Clint's blue eyes, "Thanks Clint. I appreciate it, but uh, I just don't want to trouble others with my problems." Clint looked at him slightly confused and offended, "Tony, you won't be troubling us with your problems. You need to trust us. At least you could talk to Bruce, I don't want to see you hurt yourself or something." Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at Clint but said nothing, "You know what I mean Tony." He rolled his eyes and stood up from his bar stool and left Clint alone in the kitchen.

Tony sighed a little heading to Bruce's room to check on him. He sips at his coffee a little, frowning still thinking about what Clint had said. Yeah they have all had their own nightmares, their own pasts, but Tony didn't feel like sharing anything with anyone. The only person he did that with was Bruce. He was the only person Tony ever opened up to, he didn't share anything with anyone else. He slowly cracked open Bruce's bedroom door and peaked in at the sleeping scientist. He smiled a little at how peaceful he was. He wanted to go in and climb into bed with the man, but he didn't want to wake Bruce with his ridiculous dreams.

He leaned in the door casing and watched Bruce sleep and smiled. He couldn't help but smile watching Bruce. This was the most relaxed that he's ever seen him. Tony gave in, he kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed beside Bruce and pulled Bruce's back against his chest. He smiled a little and nuzzled into Bruce's hair inhaling deeply and loving his scent. He wasn't sure what the smell was but it was uniquely Bruce and he loved it. He couldn't image what he would do without Bruce, he couldn't image where he would be without him. That's right, he thought, I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for Bruce. He smiled a little at the thought and held onto him tightly.

Bruce woke up and rolled over looking at Tony and said sleepily, "Hey babe. What are you doing in here?" Bruce smiled a little and held Tony tightly. Tony smiled, "I came into check on you." Bruce chuckled a little and smiled, "Well, if you came to check on me, what are you doing in my bed. Not that I'm complaining." Tony smiled a little and kissed the tip of Bruce's nose, "I saw you sleeping so peacefully. I couldn't help it. I had to join you." Bruce chuckled a little and smiled, "You okay? You seem a little off Tony?" Bruce looked at him a little concerned and stared into his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine baby, don't worry about it," Tony looked down a little then back up at Bruce. "Tony... Please. Talk to me babe." Tony sighed a little, "Eh the guys have been apologizing this afternoon. Clint's been poking at me about talking him too." "They're just trying to help Tony," Bruce explains looking at Tony. He shook his head a little and frowned, "I don't need their help, Bruce," he smiled a little, "I have yours." Tony smiled and kissed the top of Bruce's head.

* * *

Tony wasn't sure how long they were laying there, but he fell asleep and holding onto his lover. He woke up to a dark room and shivered feeling a breeze blow through the room he shivered opening his eyes and looking around in the darkness to an empty bed and an open window. He looked down to an empty bed and started to panic. He shot out of bed and threw open the bathroom door not finding his lover. "Bruce!" Tony yelled as a strong breeze blew through the room as at it poured outside. He ran to the window looking out and over the sidewalk and roads under him yelling again, "Bruce?!"

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be great!  
Thanks! I love you all! Free kittens for all of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry I've been gone so long my followers. Remember I love you all! I had some bad happenings that didn't really help with my writing skills.  
So this gets kind of dark and sad. just as an fyi **

**please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Tony stared out the window as the wind blew in the rain and just looked over the city hoping that he would wake up soon. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and opened them slowly to only find an empty bed, and an empty room again. He panted a little, frustrated and slammed his bed room window closed before running down a flight of stairs. He didn't even think of taking the elevator, his mind-set into overdrive worrying about HIS Bruce.

Maybe he just went out for a walk or something, he thought but automatically drove his palm into his face. It's fucking raining outside, why would he even think about going for a walk? "JARVIS? Is Bruce still in the tower?" Tony asked his AI as he finally gets down to his lab and starts getting into one of his Iron Man suits. "No sir. Doctor Banner is not in the tower," the AI went quiet and Tony kept getting his suit on, "JARVIS, do you have any surveillance on where he went or what happened?" Tony was completely in his suit now as JARVIS spoke into to Tony's helmet, "No sir. It seems as though my networks and systems hand been hacked briefly. I have no footage of the third level of the tower while you and Doctor Banner slept." Tony was beyond upset, he flew from his tower and started circling New York scanning the area for any sign of Bruce.

Tony finally returned to the tower after scanning New York in the wee hours of the morning. He used his computers checking the GPS location on Bruce's phone, which had been conveniently left in his bedroom along with the ID cards that Tony had outfitted the Avengers with upon arriving to the tower. He raked his fingers through his hair before he pushed the computer screen on the floor with a growl and throwing a few random items across the room. He leaned on his elbows and gripped at his hair frustrated and on the verge of tears. He took a deep breath feeling a sob coming, but held it in hearing his lab door open and close. His heart jumped in his throat a little hopping it was Bruce. He turned and looked to find it was only Clint. He quickly looked away and down at his lab table. "It'll be okay Tony. We'll find him don't worry," Clint tried comforting Tony, resting a hand on his shoulder. "How? How in the hell are we going to find him Clint? We have no footage of anyone coming or going from the tower. Someone was able to break into my systems, and sneak in, while we slept and was able to kidnap Bruce without him Hulking out or waking anyone up," Tony snapped and brushed Clint's hand off his shoulder and mumbled, "I don't know what to do Clint." Clint sighed a little, "I'll talk to Director Fury and see if he can help at all." Tony listened as Clint left his lab and he just sat there and cried not knowing what else to do.

Bruce couldn't remember what happened. He shifted a little and thought, this isn't my bed, he tried to move again but now realized he has leather restraints holding him down, this is definitely not my bed. He slowly opened his eyes, but every thing was dim and kind of blurry. His mind felt kind of fuzzy, he tried sitting up a little but couldn't. He tried to get his eyes to focus but nothing happened. He groaned a little, feeling groggy and turned his head to the side realizing he was hooked up to a iv drip. He mumbled quietly to himself, "Jesus, fuck, where am I?" A few tears escaped his eyes as he thought, oh God, Tony must be going crazy right now. He squeezed his eyes shut and then they flew open again and whispering to himself, "Why haven't I Hulked out? What's going on? Why can't," he slowly stopped talking as he felt himself being jabbed with a needle and falling unconscious again.

It had been three days since Bruce disappeared. Tony came up into his lounge, furious, pacing the different levels of the tower. Reaching the lounge area, he automatically heads for the bar he had placed in the corner of the room. He glanced at the clock and was slightly glad that it was about three in the morning. That meant everyone else was in bed, and that no one would be around to give him a hard time about his drinking habits. Not that it was much of a habit any more. Bruce had made it a point to Tony that he was drinking too much and that it slightly bothered him. Bruce then continued to explain to Tony, that his father was an alcoholic and both he and his mother, before she passed, were on the receiving end of an abusive drinker. Tony completely understood that feeling. He poured himself a tumbler of scotch on ice and kept thinking about the past conversation. He remembered telling Bruce about his father. After the lengthy conversation and Bruce almost breaking down, Tony had promised to try to slow down on his emotional drinking.

A few tears escaped Tony's eyes as he worked on his fourth tumbler of Scotch, feeling as though he had failed Bruce and if he saw him like this, he'd be upset and leave him. He sat on the floor of the lounge and leaned against the floor length glass windows and ran his fingers through his hair as more tears escaped his eyes. He felt a sob building up in his chest, but he tried holding it down and finished off his tumbler. He coughed a little as he brought his knees to his chest, not sure if he was choking on his drink or the sob that hadn't come out yet. He opened his tear filled eyes a little watching the reactor glow in the shell that is his torso, legs and arms, and bit his lip wondering what the hell he was going to do. He had to find Bruce, he had to save him. Tony shook his head hard, this can't be happening, his dreams couldn't be coming true. He bit his lip harder, almost drawing blood, and finally let the sob out that he had held in for so long. He heaved a little as he felt himself crying even harder. He felt like he failed Bruce. He felt like he was never going to see his love again. What was he going to do if they couldn't find him? Probably kick everyone out of the tower and live alone in his depressed solitude, curled into a ball of loneliness and wait to die. Better yet, instead of waiting for death, he thought, if we don't find Bruce I can just rip this damn magnet out of my chest.

He heaved a couple more times, crying harder than he has in a while. Tony flinched slightly feeling a hand on his back, and looked up from his drunken depression. Steve frowned a little and sat beside Tony on the floor and said quietly, "Drinking isn't going to bring him back Tony. SHIELD is doing everything they can to find out where General Ross took hi..." Tony interrupted Steve quickly and mumbled quietly, "I don't think SHIELD is trying at all! I was better off trying to find him myself." "Tony, I don't think Director Fury means to cause any problems," Steve tries to comfort Tony again. Tony shook his head almost violently, " I can't just keep sitting here and not know where he is, if he's okay, hell not know if he's still alive. I need to do something, now," Tony swatted Steve's hand away and stands up quickly, almost losing his balance Steve sticks a hand out and catches him. "Tony, you can't go out looking for him like this, you'll get yourself killed." Tony turns and looks at Steve and snaps, "I am not leaving, father! I'm going to do what SHIELD should do! Hunting down Ross and find MY Bruce!" He stormed off to his lab and only half way there did he realize, that he just openly referred to Bruce as his.

* * *

**Well. Hope you enjoyed. please leave a review. I love reading them.  
I hope to update again soon either on this or on Toga...**

I love you all


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is chapter 9... yeah I know it's not that long. I kind of had a tough time writing this one. Nothing was coming out... sorry guys, welp... enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

He stopped in the hallway to his lab and just though... My Bruce? Tony smiled a little at the though of calling Bruce his. They've been together, as a couple, for six or seven months now, and he's alright with that. He rushed down to his lab and to his computer. He sat down and typed frantically hacking into SHIELD's data base. Tony searched through SHIELD's files looking for a file on General Ross, looking for his last known active base.

After four cups of coffee and few hours of searching SHIELD's files, Tony finally found the last active base. He frowned at his screen seeing that it was only active about a year ago, but it was worth a shot right? He put the coordinates into his computer system and downloaded it to his Iron Man suit network. He grabbed his cup of coffee and finished it before heading to bed, where he would sleep alone. He stood in the elevator fidgeting with his coffee and a few tears streaked down his face. He missed Bruce. It's been almost four days and he missed his Bruce. He hated that he couldn't see him. He hated that he doesn't know where, and how he was. Tony didn't like that fact he didn't know whether he was alive or dead. He shook his head a little, I can't think that, he's alive Tony, he told himself.

Bruce woke up again looking up at the ceiling of the dim room, his head feeling fuzzy and dizzy again. He felt sick to his stomach, and exhausted. The leather restrains on his wrists were starting to chafe as he subconsciously moved his hands around. He mumbled quietly, "Tony," he groaned again quietly fading in and out of consciousness, "I need you babe," he took a deep breath and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath feeling his chest shudder as he felt a sob building into his chest. Bruce coughed a little started crying, he squeezed his eyes shut and mumbled quietly, "please, Tony, I need your help." His eyes flew open as he felt a needle go into his arm. He turned and saw a pair of rubber gloves and a needle collecting a sample of his blood. "What... What are you doing? Please, don't do this, you're making a mistake, you don't want this please," Bruce started to panic and feel his heart race, everything came out into a mumble and he frowned watching the hands take two vials of blood. He heard a quiet voice off on the other side of the room, and thought he recognized it. He closed his eyes a little and just listened. He knew that voice and he just couldn't put his finger on who it was and he mumbled quietly, "Who are you?" Soon the rubber gloves came back and replaced the iv bag and Bruce passed out again.

Tony laid in his empty bed, just him in the middle of the bed. He laid on his side and grabs Bruce's pillow and cuddled it. A few tears ran down his face and stained the pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to recollect himself but cried even harder. He was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally, he couldn't handle this, it drove him crazy that Bruce wasn't with him now. As he cried he fell into a deep sleep.

He smiled and as he woke up feeling Bruce at his side and squeezed him gently. He kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to open them afraid that he'd wake from a dream. Tony took a deep breath and inhaled Bruce's scent and smiled. He had his Bruce back, "Baby, I missed you so much. I'm glad you're alright," Tony mumbled sleepily. "It's alright babe, I'm here," Bruce whispered quietly and gently ran his fingers through Tony's hair. Tony hummed quietly and leaned into Bruce's touch, "I'm glad you're home and alright. You had me so worried baby, I was going crazy." Bruce chuckled a little and held on to Tony tight, "Don't worry babe. I'm not going anywhere I promise. I love you so much."

Tony hummed quietly and laid awake in bed. He was afraid to open his eyes and see an empty. So instead of opening his eyes, Tony reached out across his mattress and felt the empty cold spot in his bed. Tony frowned a little and squeezed his pillow and frowned. He hated this. He need to find Bruce, and he needed to find him fast. He laid on his back and kept his eyes closed and mumbled, "Bruce... I need you back. Please. I wish I could just find you and bring you back. I want you back Bruce." He felt more tears streak his face and he quickly rubbed them away, "I need to do something." Tony hears his phone ring and just stared at it. He sighed quietly and picked it up, "Hello?" "Stark, are systems and IT guys are telling us that you hacked into our networks," Director Fury's voice snapped over the phone. Tony groaned quietly, it was way too early to hear him bitch about this now. "Look. We need to find Bruce soon, it's been four or five days now. Anything could have happened to him. I figured I could find him faster on my own then with your supposed help." Tony could hear Fury groan on the phone, "Look Stark, we're doing our best to find Doctor Banner and your attitude is no..." Tony stopped him mid sentence, "Look Fury, I can't sit around and wait. I'm going to Ross's last active base and going to check and see if Bruce is there. We don't even know if Bruce is still alive right now! I am so done with this fucking conversation." With that, Tony hung up on Fury, he probably shouldn't have hung up on him, but he did. Tony got up and took a quick shower and got dressed before heading to his lab to suit up.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter. I will try to post again soon. I'm thinking about starting a FrostIron soon... What are your thoughts guys?**

Reviews are definitely welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well my lovely followers, sorry I took so long to update.. urgh. Between school, work, and not being sure how to work this chapter out, it took me for fucking ever... sorry for the potty mouth. my apologies.. any who... so here is chapter ten, enjoy, I'm hoping to update again soon. LOVE YOU GUYS LOTS!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Bruce was feeling light-headed and woozy. It didn't help that whomever held him hostage kept him heavily sedated and had taken several blood samples. Every once in a while, they would hook up another bag to his iv for fluids and keeping him hydrated, and replace the sedative they were using. Bruce felt sick to his stomach, they have taken at least five different vials of blood from him. He was sure they wanted to recreate what happened to him, they wanted The Other Guy. He knew they wanted to use him as a weapon, but why were they taking the blood samples? They had him, what more did they want? He rolled his head dizzily to the side and saw blurry images of people at another table. He glanced around for a few moments and could see about of lab equipment and another lab table that was empty. Slowly but surely Bruce started to put the pieces together, they wanted him for his radiated blood to create beast, like The Other Guy. Bruce closed his eyes tightly and groaned a little and whispered, "fuck. Tony, I need you." He heard quiet murmurs from across the room, but couldn't hear what they were saying. He frowned a little and couple tears streaked his face, and whispered to himself, "Tony."

Tony stood in his lab getting into his Iron Man suit, went to launch off but heard JARVIS sound off in his helmet, "sir, before you take off Clint is coming down to talk to you." Tony shook his head slowly and thought, he's probably going to try to talk me out of this. Tony lifted his face plate as he saw Clint enter and sighed quietly, "Don't try to talk me out of this Clint." Clint walked closer to him and stopped in front of him, "Tony, please, let us help. We don't want you to do this on your own." Tony shook his head slowly, "No Clint, I don't want you guys getting hurt, let me do this on my own. Please." Tony clenched his fists tightly and watched Clint's face. "I just, want to do this on my own okay. I don't want you guys getting hurt too," Tony put on a fake smile, "don't worry Legolas, if I need the back up I'll call you guys in I promise. I'm just gonna go scope out the area and see if it's still active, I'll come back. Don't worry." Clint shook his head a little and smirked before looking Tony in the eye, "Alright, but if I don't hear from you with in six hours, I'm calling Director Fury." Tony rolled his eyes a little and gave another fake smile and a wink, "Don't wait up for me dear." Clint watched as Tony closed his face plate and took off out of the tower.

It wasn't long before Tony reached his coordinates in an empty desert in New Mexico, he circled the small storage building once and did heat signature scan and not picking anything up. Tony grumbled quietly as he circled above the building again, "Sir," JARVIS started but was cut off and all power was lost to suit, he glided a few feet through the sky, "shit," then fell to the desert sand. Tony tried moving, but with no power to the suit, that was next to impossible. He grumbled a little at the lack of movement to his suit and just laid there helplessly. If his systems weren't down, he'd call in the team, but oh wait, he can't he thought to himself. He was mentally kicking himself in the ass right now.

With no power to the suit Tony couldn't open the face plate and it was getting warm in there, very quickly. Tony panted slightly as the temperature rose inside his suit, but then, he held his breath briefly. He felt himself being jostled around, and, moving. He could faintly hear muffled voices outside his suit and decided not to say anything. He didn't know who he was dealing with, and without power to the suit, he was basically useless. Sure he knew how to use a gun and he used to build weapons for the government for a living, but what good is that going to do him right now. He was trapped inside his own weapon.

He waited patiently, feeling himself still moving and hearing the voices outside. He kept his breaths long and quiet, he didn't need to make any unnecessary noise that may cause him any problems. If Bruce was still alive, he would be heart-broken if anything happened to me, Tony thought to himself. He had to keep himself alive, for Bruce. If not for anyone else, for Bruce. Tony made a promise to himself that he would find Bruce, dead or alive, preferably alive. He broke promises often, but this was Bruce, he would never break a promise to his Science Boyfriend. Tony smirked a little at that thought, Science Boyfriend. He felt himself stop moving and he held his breath briefly again, trying to hear the voices outside. He couldn't make out what they were saying, all he heard was quiet mumbles.

Soon Tony could hear the metal of his faceplate being forced open, and he struggled to get any kind of movement, but came out with no success. They faceplate was taken off and he squinted a little from the lights over his head. There was a man standing next to him that quickly looked over his shoulder, "Sir, he's still alive." Tony could here another voice in the distance, "Good, he could be of use to us. Sedate him and get the suit from him, and restrain him when you're done." "Yes, sir," the young man replied, he looked down at Tony, and started dismantling the helmet to sedate him. Tony struggled and grunted a little, "Come on guy, you don't want to do this." The young man didn't reply and with the help of his coworker, they both got Tony's helmet off. As soon as he could he picked his head up looking around the room quickly seeing Bruce at the other side. His eyes went wide and he called out to him, "Bruce?! Bruce, don't worry, I'm," Tony felt himself starting to lose focus and consciousness passing out on the lab table.

* * *

**Welp... there's chapter ten, Hope you liked it.. please review love your opinions. Gonna try to update again soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am soooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had such a hard time pumping this one out. I wasn't sure what to do here and I think I did pretty good, just please... Don't hate me.**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Steve was pacing the lobby of the tower and mumbled quietly to himself staring at the floor and glancing at the clock occasionally. "Hey, Cap. Hear from Tony yet," Clint asked coming up behind him. Steve jumped a little and glanced at the other man, "I haven't heard from him, Clint. How long has he been gone?" Clint glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned a little then looked back at Steve, "Uh, well, Cap. He's been gone a good thirteen to fifteen hours. I know he said he'd call us if he needed our help, but this is fucking ridiculous. He would have called us if he found anything, hell he'd call us if anything happened," Clint started to ramble slightly nervous. Steve frowned a little and looked up from the floor, "Do you have the coordinates as to where he was going Clint?" He frowned a little and shook his head running his fingers through his hair, "No. I don't, he didn't give me any information," Clint paused for a moment having an epiphany, "I have an idea!" Clint turned and basically ran down the hall way and left poor Steve standing in the lounge in confusion, "Um, alright."

Bruce groaned quietly as he opened his eyes to see the same blurry ceiling, hearing the same hum of the light hanging from the ceiling. He tugged at his restraints again, but not very hard. He had no energy and no effort what so ever. He closed his eyes feeling tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes again, mentally praying that someone found him, pray that someone would get him out of here. He heard something rattling around on the other side of the room, and he picked up his head and tried to focus his eyes. He couldn't focus at all, due to the sedatives. All he could think was, I think that's another lab table. Did they bring someone else in here? What poor soul, also go dragged into this? He hummed quietly at the growing headache and tugged at his restraints again. He just wanted to go back home, take a shower and crawl into bed with Tony and never leave. He laid there and just listed to the men talk among themselves across the room. They were faint mumbles, but then, he heard his name. He heard a familiar voice say his name. He picked up his head quickly and tried focusing his vision but couldn't, he groaned a little and laid back, but after a few moments, he realized the voice he heard saying his name, was Tony's. Bruce felt a panic starting to build up in him and he sat up again, watching as they sedated Tony, "Tony," he tried calling out, but it wasn't that loud, considering the heavy medications.

Tony woke up laying on a cold metal lab table. He kept his eyes closed and just hoped that everything that was going on was just a dream and never happened. He hoped and prayed that none of this ever happened. Tony moved a little and realized he was restrained and couldn't move hardly at all. Tony frowned a little thinking, slightly confused, how are they keeping Bruce from Hulking out? He frowned and tugged at the restraints, hoping he could bust them or something. After a few more tugs he grunted quietly and gave up relaxing against the table. Tony didn't want to open his eyes, he just wanted to keep lying to himself. Telling himself, this isn't happening...this is not happening, he bit his lip a little holding back a few tears and thinking, Clint was right, I shouldn't have done this on my own. Tony squirmed a little and felt a pain in his arm. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get the blur from his eyes, but failed. He turned his head and looked down at his arm seeing an iv. He groaned in frustration and kept his head turned. He picked up his head and looked around the room the best he could, between the blur and the dim lights, he couldn't see much. He looked to his left saw a lab table about six or seven feet away from him. There was a figure laying there, but he couldn't make it out. Tony closed his eyes and opened them, blinking a few times before he could make out the figure. He squinted and mumbled quietly, "Bruce? Bruce is that you?" Bruce turned his head hearing Tony's voice and slowly opened his eyes slurring out, "Tony? Is that you?" Bruce tried getting his eyes to focus and groaned a little seeing Tony only six feet from him, "Oh god, Tony what did you do? What are you doing here?" He closed his eyes and groaned softly. He couldn't believe that Tony got caught, he couldn't believe that Tony was here trying to save him. "Tony, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Tony kept his eyes on Bruce's figure and mumbled a little, "I don't think so," he blinked a couple of times and groans a little, "I think they drugged me though." "Did you come by yourself?" Bruce felt a small panic starting to build up in his chest. They could fuck with him, but when it came to Tony, no body fucked with Tony. Tony bit his lip, he knew he shouldn't have come here alone. Tony sighed a little, "I... I did Bruce. I was stupid and worried about you. Clint told me not to but, I did. I'm sorry baby." Bruce didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and sighed slight frustrated.

Clint got down to Tony's lab and started hacking into his computer, "JARVIS can you tell me the coordinates that Tony was heading to?" He kept typing into the computer trying to activate the gps signal on Tony's suit. "The coordinates are displayed on the screen Agent Barton," JARVIS answered. Clint smiled a little to himself, glad that he thought of this at all. He looked at the coordinates that JARVIS gave him and smirked writing them down on a piece of paper. He ran back up stairs and banged on Natasha's door as he ran by, "Nat! Suit up! Now! Meet me in the lounge!"

Once Natasha was in the lounge with Steve in Clint, Clint started talking about what Tony was doing. Natasha put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat a little, "So, what is this all about Clint?" He turned quickly and looked at Natasha, "Tony left to go find Bruce. On his own. I tried to tell him not to go, but he wouldn't listen. He promised to call us in if he needed the help, but he's been go for almost thirteen hours or more." Clint ran his fingers through his hair, frustrate, feeling like it as his fault that they couldn't find Tony. Clint repeats and repeats in his mind, I should't have let him go. I shouldn't have let him go. Natasha sighed frustrated and racked a hand through her hair, "You shouldn't have let him go by himself, Clint. What if he died?" Clint narrowed his eyes at Natasha and balled his hands into fists, "You don't think I didn't think of that Nat?! I tried to keep him here, but he wouldn't listen to me. I tried to persuade him to let us go with him, but he said no, and wanted to handle it himself," Clint answered nervously and bit his lip a little, "He wanted to find Bruce on his own Natasha. He's really heart-broken about what happened." "We all are Clint, but that doesn't mean that Tony could just up and leave and not tell us about it, and hope that he calls," Natasha was upset that Tony would be so reckless, but she just thought, I would do the same for Clint. Steve ran a hand through his hair and sighed frustrated, "Alright so, where did he go Clint?" Clint looked down at the piece of paper with the location that he go from Jarvis, "He went to New Mexico. I did some researching on his computer, check out some of his history, and he's thinking that it's an old bas of General Ross'." "So it was Ross that took Bruce?" Natasha asked looking over at Clint. He just simply nodded and looked between Steve and Natasha sadly. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have team mates to rescue," Steve smiled a little looking between the two assassins. Clint got a small smirk on his face and nodded in agreement.

Tony groaned a little feeling woozy from the drugs. He flinched a little feeling someone's hands on his chest. Tony opened his eyes and glanced down at his chest seeing a set of gloved fingers on his chest, gently tracing around his reactor. He started panting slightly, in panic and tried to move away, and spoke through gritted teeth, "Who the fuck are you? What the fuck do you want with Bruce?" "Do you know, how much money, I could get from this small magnet in your chest," the voice asked and gently tapped on the top of the reactor, "this is one special piece of equipment you have there Stark." Tony looked up and trying to focus his eyes, and growls a little seeing General Ross looking down on him. Tony started to ramble, making no sense, "How did you get into my tower, how did you get Bruce without him Hulking out? What? Why?!" "The why, well that's complicated. Then again, so is the how. It was easy to have my tech guys break into your systems, long enough to break in, drug Dr. Banner and take him from you," General Ross explained. "How did you drug Bruce, without him Hulking out," Tony asked drowsy. "Dr. Banner, made a visit to a Samuel Sterns, to help create a cure for his," Ross glanced over at Bruce, "problem. They created a sedative that momentarily stopped the Hulk from coming out. So, we paid a visit to Mr. Sterns and we, how do you say it, boosted the sedative. The time of the Hulk being held back was lengthened, but not permanent. Hence the iv, that Dr. Banner has in his arm. You however, just regular sedatives. Just enough to keep you on the lab table and relaxed. Don't need you causing any problems." Ross says, gently patting Tony's chest. He taps the reactor again, "I'm reeally interested in that piece, Tony." Tony shook his head violently, "No, you're really not. What are you doing with Bruce?" "Oh, Dr. Banner over there? We're just running some tests now, but since he refuses to work for me, or with me, I'll just have to create my own weapon," Ross smirked a little and patted Tony's shoulder, don't worry. We won't forget about you." Tony growled a little as He listed to Ross walk away and started to tug at the restraints and yelled after him, "You're not gonna get away with this Ross, you're fucking with the wrong people," Tony sighed quietly and mumbled to himself as self reassurance, "I hope they come soon. Please, Clint. I need you."

Bruce could faintly hear two people talking next to him, and he rolled his head to the side, and watched as the man walked away. He blinked a couple times and finally realized who it was, and recognized who it was, Ross. General Ross kid napped him? He groaned quietly and shaking his head, "This can't be happening, this can't be happening," he told himself rather loudly. Bruce heard some movement beside him and glanced over at the table that Tony was laying on, "Tony? Are you alright? What'd he do to you?" Bruce heard him grumble a little, "Yeah I'm fine, just, I feel like this is my fault." Bruce sighed a little and shook his head even though Tony couldn't see, "This is not your fault Tony. I shouldn't have stayed, I should have went back to Calcutta where I knew it was safe for me, and you," Bruce closed his eyes feeling a few tears of guilt escape, "I shouldn't have stayed, Tony. I should have known something was going to happen like this, and I knew someone was going to get hurt. I would have rather had it be me than you." Tony felt a pain grow in his chest as Bruce spoke and he closed his eyes tightly, "Bruce, please don't say that. You couldn't have known that this was going to happen. You had no idea that.." Bruce quickly interrupted, "It's not the point, Tony. This is the one reason I don't hang around too long. This is why I don't have relationships, friends, or family, because people like Ross use that against me." Bruce bit his lip upset with the fact that he was getting mad at Tony. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was. Tony blinked back a few tears, he never knew that words like that coming from Bruce could hurt so much, "I'm sorry for up setting you Bruce. I'm sorry you feel that way." Tony stayed quiet for a while after that.

He wasn't sure how long it was that they stayed quiet, but Bruce cleared his throat a little and spoke softly, "you awake over there?" Tony mumbled back, "barely, they've got me so drugged up Brucey." "I'm sorry I got upset at you Tony. I didn't mean it. Honestly. I love you I really do, but like I said. This is just one of the reasons I avoid relationships, but you, I couldn't avoid you Tony." Tony stayed quiet for a few minutes listening to Bruce. More tears streaked Tony's eyes, he wished he could just get up and go over there and cuddle his boyfriend. He just wanted to hold Bruce and be held. "It's okay Bruce, I understand really," Tony bit his lip a little, "I just. I hate being alone Bruce I really do. Ever since you came into the tower and stayed with me for so long, I just wished that you never left and it stayed like that forever. I don't say this often or to a lot of people, but," Tony hesitated a little, "I love you, Bruce. I honestly and truly love you." Bruce smiled at hearing this, although Tony has said it before, this was a completely different situation, and under the circumstances, it just felt that much greater hearing it. Bruce smiled to himself but it quickly faded as he heard the door open and heard foot steps coming in. He heard the two men, whistling some ridiculous tune as they walked over to Tony's table.

Tony stared up at the two men that were standing next to him, and he got this strange uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The whistling stopped and Tony flinched feeling one of the men's gloved hands run a finger along the edge of the reactor, "So, Mr. Stark, I'm so glad you have this marvelous gift to give us. General Ross will be pleased to have your tech donated to his research." Tony's eyes went wide and started to pull at the restraints, "You've got to fucking kidding me," he growled out. Bruce heard the two men and Tony, and started to panic. "Tony," Bruce started to pull at his restraints and panic even more as he heard the two men starting to wheel Tony's lab table away. Bruce was furious and yelled louder as he pulled harder and harder at the restraints, "Don't you fucking touch him! Tony!"

* * *

**So yeah. That was chapter 11. Please. Please. Don't hate me... It'll all be better soon. I promise... :( I love you all. Just remember that. Reviews would be nice... but please. Don't hate me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh god. I'm sorry for not updating for so long... I feel like a bad parent or something... So anyhow. I hope you enjoy it, I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Steve fidgeted anxiously as he rode in the Quinjet with Clint and Natasha. It was abnormally quiet in the jet, you could feel the tension in the air, and frustration. Clint would glance over at Natasha's determined face occasionally and bit his lip, "I seriously feel like this my fault guys. I should have made him stay. I shouldn't have let him go by himself." Natasha glanced over at Clint and gently rested a hand on his thigh, "Clint, it's alright. It's not your fault. Tony's an adult and he can make is own decisions, even if they aren't good ones," she looked back out the at the sky and gently moved her hand on his leg trying to comfort him, "even if you told him not to go and you tried to stop him, he would have found a way Clint. He would have left anyway, Tony's stubborn like that." Natasha tried comforting Clint and gave him a small sad smile. Steve leaned in between the two seats and glanced at the two assassins, "Lets just hope that we weren't too late." Steve frowned a little watching out at the sky.

* * *

Tony closed his eyes feeling a few tears escape, and kept trying to tug at the restraints as he was wheeled out of the lab. He could hear Bruce yelling and screaming for him, which made the entire situation worse. He squeezed his eyes tighter and just repeated over and over in his mind, _it's just dream...it's not real...it's just a dream._ He knew he was lying to himself, but he was trying to make himself feel better, which was not helping at all. The two men that were wheeling Tony into another lab must have heard him reciting his mantra, because Tony could hear them laughing at him, and could hear Bruce screaming in the back ground, which broke his heart into pieces. Tony felt his chest tighten as he tugged and pulled with all his strength at the restraints. He held back a sob and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Tony couldn't hold it in any more and yelled, "Bruce! Please," Tony looked up at the two men with tear streaked eyes and begged, "Please, just. Don't. You don't have to do this," the two men chuckled and just ignored his pleas.

Bruce groaned and closed his eyes, growling and yanking at his restraints, shaking the lab table under him. He squeezed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth, thinking, Oh sure, the one fucking time I need The Other Guy, I can't fucking get him out! Bruce growled and pulled at the restrains, and started getting furious. He heard Tony yelling for him and heard him begging the two soldiers to stop. Bruce wanted nothing more than to let The Other Guy out and let him cause as much damage as possible. Bruce bit at his lip, and started kicking and screaming, trying to do anything possible to stir The Other Guy enough to bring him out. He glanced at the IV in his arm and growled knowing exactly what was in there and that he had to get it out, and do it fast.

Tony felt his stretcher stop and looked up at the two soldiers. One patted him on the shoulder and looked down at him. "Alright Mr. Stark, the doc with be in to see you soon." The soldiers smirked and laughed as they left. Tony heard the doors close and open again, he tilted his head a little trying to look at who had come in, but a medical mask covered the face. The doc didn't say much, "you have an amazing gift to give Tony. I feel honored being the one to take it from you." Tony bit his lip but didn't say anything knowing that there was no point. There was nothing that he could say or do that would make this guy stop from taking what was keeping him alive. He felt the gloved fingers touch the skin around his reactor and instinctively called out for help, "Bruce!"

Bruce heard Tony yell for him and he started pulling at his restraints harder, growling quietly to himself. He glanced down at the iv in his arm and started moving his arm frantically, trying to get the iv out. He whimpered a little as he failed, he needed to get to Tony and fast. Bruce gritted his teeth, and squeezed his eyes closed, he had to wake the beast somehow, he had to get The Other Guy out now, or he'd be too late. He kept thinking about Tony, helpless, and possibly dying. Bruce smirked a little to himself as he felt The Other Guy starting to push through. Soon Bruce's skin, bones and muscles were stretching, bending and expanding as The Other Guy started to take over. The leather straps broke, the lab table, bent and crumbled under his weight. The Hulk let out a loud, furious roar as alarms around the room started to sound. He clenched his large fists huffing, looking around the room frantically he thought, need to find Tin Man, Tin Man needs help. Hulk sprinted to the other side of the room crashing through the door and taking some of the wall with him. Greeted by a group of small men in yellow suits with guns, Hulk smirked a little as he began to thrash them around. He hesitated hearing Tony again, and throwing one of the men in his fist down the hall. Hulk ran down the hall ripping doors off hinges checking each room for Tony, growing more, and more furious when he didn't find him.

Tony felt the a needle being stuck into his arm and heard the doc speak, "I'm just giving you a sedative. I could just rip the reactor out with you awake, but I don't think you'd want that." Tony groaned quietly and wished he could think of some snarky remark but, the drugs over took him and was unconscious.

Hulk ripped the next door off it's hinges finding Tony on a lab table and a doctor standing beside him. The doctor turned and saw the beast, his eyes growing wide. The Hulk only got more angry when he saw the doctor holding Tony's arc reactor in his hand. Hulk let out a loud roar, as the doc dropped the reactor on the table, shaking slightly. The Hulk charged at him and swatted him away with one hand and watched as the doctor slammed against the wall, rendering him unconscious. Hulk turned and saw that Tony was still breathing slightly, but ragged. The Hulk began to shrink down, the green receding from his skin and returning to his Bruce form. Bruce panted slightly holding his pants up in one hand, and his eyes went wide seeing Tony on the table. Bruce ran over and picked up the reactor from the table, even though he was sedated, he started talking to Tony, "It's alright, I'm here Tony. I'm...I'm gonna make this better." A few tears burned Bruce's eyes as he glanced at his lover on the table and the reactor in his hand. Bruce checked Tony's pulse and knew he was going into cardiac arrest. "fuck," he mumbled quietly, "I hope this works." Bruce gently placed the reactor back into Tony's chest and bit his lip a little as it clicked into place.

Bruce glanced down at Tony and noticed his breathing starting to regulate back to normal. He reached down and touched two fingers to Tony's neck and checked his pulse again. A small smile crept across his face as his pulse began to regulate. Bruce brushed some of Tony's hair from his face smiled a little in relief as a few tears ran down his face. Bruce glanced up from Tony as he heard foot steps coming from down the corridor, he bit his lip unsure of what to do and knew that he couldn't protect Tony like this. He unstrapped Tony from the restraints of the lab table and picked him up, an arm across his shoulders and an arm under his knees. Bruce held his lover close to his chest and receded into the far corner of the room. He gently set Tony down in the far corner of the room and whispered as he set him down, "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." Bruce gritted his teeth a little hearing the foot steps coming closer and he let The Hulk out again, groaning and wincing as his skin, muscles and bones started to stretch.

Hulk took a few steps from Tony and stood in front of him protectively, ready to attack if needed. He gritted his teeth and snarled a little hearing the foot steps coming closer to the room, and heard the voices. He saw the shadows on the dark and grimy walls, and took a few steps forward. As the voices got closer, Hulk charged the door way, only to be met with the force of Captain America's shield with a loud ting. Hulk growled a little and was ready to charge again, but stopped, "Hulk! Stop it's us," Steve put his hands up defensively and watched as The Hulk stopped mid charge. Clint lowered his bow and looked around the corridor, surveying the area, "Hey there, Jade Jaws. Glad you're in one piece. Where's Stark?" The Hulk just grunted a little and pointed to the doorway to his right, and headed in. They four Avengers went to the far side of the room and Natasha checked Tony's pulse and made sure he was breathing, "He's still alive but he's in rough shape. We'll need Banner to look him over when we get back to the tower," she glanced at Hulk nervously and waited for his approval. Hulk, rolled his eyes a little and nodded.

* * *

It was an easy escape, but the team theft with some, bumps, bruises, and cuts. The Hulk shrank down outside the Quinjet, and Bruce barely made it on before passing out on one of the seats from exhaustion, the drugs, and the stress of the situation.

* * *

Bruce finally woke up and sat up straight from his bed in a panic and quickly looked around and realized he was in his bed room. He let out a small sigh and fell back on to his bed relaxing almost falling asleep again. Bruce closed his eyes and the images from being kidnapped and Tony being vulnerable and on the edge of death. He sat up straight again, and climbed out of bed worrying about Tony. He pulled off his torn pants and pulled on a shirt on and a pair of sweat pants. He left his room and headed for the kitchen and didn't see anyone around, "Hello," he called out timidly, maybe this is just a dream he thought, maybe he was still in Ross' facility. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Their over at Ross' facility doing clean up right now," a voice answered from behind him. Bruce turned around seeing Tony standing there with a small smile on his face. Bruce couldn't help but smile back, Bruce ran at him, and pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're okay," he mumbled into to Tony's neck. Tony chuckled a little nervously, "Well I almost wasn't okay, but The Hulk saved me again. Honestly though, you should really let him out more often, he'd feel like more of a member to the team." Bruce just shook his head and chuckled lightly. "It looks like you're doing a lot better. I was getting ready to come find you and check on you," Bruce pulled away from Tony and looked him up and down quickly. "Don't worry babe. I'm fine. We had some of the scientists and doctors from SHIELD come and check me out. I'm fine," Tony explained. Bruce looked at him a little confused and curious, "So how long have a been asleep?" Tony sipped at the coffee in his hand casually, and smiled a little, "Seventy-two hours, give or take." Bruce looked at him a little shocked, "I've been out for three days?" Tony only shrugged and smiled a little, "I know, you were exhausted, you needed the sleep. Between the drugs, the Hulk transformations, and stress. We thought you earned it." "Tony, I was more worried about you than myself," Bruce crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Tony a little. "I'm fine really. All recouped and everything," Tony smiled a little and tapped on his reactor, "come one babe. You gotta get something to eat." Tony rested a hand on Bruce's shoulder and led him to the island in the kitchen.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for making you wait so long... I would love to get some more reviews from you guys. Haven't gotten many lately. Kind of makes me sad. :(**

Well. I need your guys' opinion anyway. so you better review.

**I'm not sure whether I want to leave it at this or add one last chapter. I'm would like to start another fic soon, and move on to greener pastures, maybe something a little more happy. Pleaseeee. tell me what you think, and try and be specific on what you would like to see. Thank ya! Love you all! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO (hugs and kisses!)**


	13. Final Chapter

**Alright guys. So this is the last chapter for my Nightmare story.. Sorry if it seems kind of just... ended. I'm sorry. I thought of new ideas for new chapters and I felt I needed this to end. So my apologies if it just seems to end...**

* * *

**Final Chapter**

* * *

Bruce sat at the island in the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand, watching Tony make an omelet for him. He sighed tiredly running a hand through his hair and held onto his mug, Sure he slept for two or three days, but it seemed as though that wasn't enough. As he closed his eyes, supporting his head with his hand, he couldn't help but recall the lab table and the feeling of the IV in his arm. Bruce winced a little, laying on the table, feeling helpless and knowing that Tony was in trouble. The thoughts of Ross having samples of his blood, along with the scientists that he hired. He bit his lip flinching again at the thoughts. He felt his stomach churn, he started to feel queasy. Bruce remembered the feeling of being scared, alone, helpless, not knowing if any one would help him. He remembered the gloved hands inserting IVs and drawing blood, so much blood. He groaned softly with his eyes still closed, and the feeling of bile rising to his throat. In the midst of his thoughts and memories, Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder, quickly swatting it away and jerking back, knocking his mug off the island and shattering on the floor. "Hey, Bruce, it's okay. It's me, Tony," Tony looked down at Bruce as he caught him by his upper arm so he didn't fall. Bruce opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his eyes, I'm sorry babe. Just, still a little, edgy I guess," Bruce looked up into Tony's eyes still slightly panicked. "It's alright Bruce. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you again. Ever," Tony pulled Bruce into a hug and sighed quietly feeling him nuzzle into his chest, taking a few deep breaths.

Bruce had stayed in his room the rest of the day, fidgeting and remembering. He couldn't get the memories out of his mind, they couldn't be erased. Sure it had only been a few hours since then, but still. Bruce curled in under the blanket in the fetal position, holding his knees to his chest. He wasn't sure how long he stayed under there, but he would hear knocks on his door but he would ignore them not wanting any attention, not wanting to be pitied by anyone. He just wanted to ignore it and hope that it would all just disappear and never return. Isn't that what I do best though, Bruce thought as he shook slightly under the blankets, run and hide?

* * *

Tony stood outside of Bruce's bedroom door and thought about knocking. He didn't, Tony knew that Bruce wouldn't let him in, Bruce wouldn't let anyone in, and it broke his heart. He rested his head against the door and mumbles quietly, "Please, Bruce. We just want to help. I just want to make everything okay." Tony squeezed his eyes shut and just tried willing Bruce to get up and open the door, but no such thing happened. He leaned against the door and sat on the floor in front of it, just waiting for Bruce. He would wait forever if he had too.

He wasn't sure how long he had leaning against Bruce's door, but he jumped a little feeling a light touch on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Natasha staring down at him, "Tony just. Go in and talk to him. He's been in there almost two days now." "I know, but I just feel like I should go in when he lets me," Tony glances at the floor then back up at her. Natasha knelt on the floor in front of him and gently cupped his face in her hands, "He needs you know more than ever Tony, please, I know it may seem like he doesn't want anyone, but this is a cry for help." Tony nodded a little, he understood what it was like, silently crying out for help. Natasha gently kissed his forehead, and gave a sad smile, "Tony, go save Bruce. Bring Bruce back," she stood and offered a hand to Tony, and he took it standing up, "Thanks for the kick in the ass Nat. I needed it," Tony rubbed at the back of his neck staring at the floor then looking up at her. She smiled a little and winked at him, "Ever need your ass kicked again come find me. " She waved a little and started walking away to give Tony and Bruce privacy.

Bruce stayed curled under the blankets and flinched hearing the door open and mumbled, "Go away." Tony snorted a little and kicked his shoes off before climbing under the blankets with Bruce, "I am not going away Bruce." Tony stared at him seriously, and Bruce narrowed his eyes a little staring back. "Bruce, please. You need to come out. SHIELD's been harassing me for about a day and a half now. They need your statement. Plus, you hiding in your room is not healthy for you," Tony scooted closer to Bruce and gently runs his fingers through Bruce's hair. Bruce closed his eyes and shakes his head slowly, "Tony I can't. I just, I can't." Bruce open's his eyes quickly and looking into Tony's dark brown eyes, "Every time I close my eyes, I'm brought back there. Every time I sleep, someone touches me, it brings me back," Bruce tells him, his voice a little shaky from fear. Tony frowned a little and gently ran his fingers through Bruce's curly hair, "I'm sorry babe, if I could take it all back from you I would. If I could make you forget, I would; but you can't keep yourself locked in here. It's unhealthy, and we're all worried about you. Mostly me, but Natasha, Clint and Steve worrying sick about you, and not to be an ass, but it's driving me insane." Tony kept gently running his fingers through the short brown hair and frowned a little staring into Bruce's pain filled eyes. "Please. Take a shower and come back to us Bruce. We miss you. This isn't the Bruce I fell in love with. I want my Brucey back," he kept staring into Bruce's eyes and gently kissed Bruce's forehead, pulling him tight against himself. Bruce gave in and wrapped his arms around Tony and quietly sobbed into the man's chest. He didn't physically hurt, but mentally, and emotionally, he couldn't help but think that he was never going to be able to get over this, there was no way that he'd be able to erase those thoughts, those memories. What happened to him and Tony. Bruce was never going to forgive Ross, and he felt bad for the man if they ever ran into each other in a dark alley.

Tony gently pulled Bruce's face from his chest and looked down at him, gently wiping the tears from his eyes, "You alright babe?" Bruce just nodded. Tony gave a small, sad smile, he hated seeing his Bruce like this, it broke his heart, "So, here's what is gonna happen. You're gonna get out of bed, take a shower and meet me in the kitchen. I'm going to make you something to eat, considering you haven't in almost two days. Then if you're feeling up to it, I'll take you over to SHIELD HQ for your statement, but if you're not ready, I will gladly call them and tell them to screw off." Tony looked down at he lover and gave him a grin hoping it'd catch. Bruce gave a small smile up at Tony. Tony did a little mental victory dance, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

It had been almost three-weeks since they brought Bruce back, it had been three weeks and Bruce still was wasn't his Brucey-self. Tony frowned a little every time he touched Bruce and he flinched. SHIELD requested that Bruce went and got some counseling for the situation, Bruce just told Director Fury it was a bad idea. He didn't want to dig up any skeletons from his closet, and told him that he would handle it on his own. Tony frowned at how quiet he was all the time for the past three weeks. Bruce had always been quiet, just more so now.

Tony had it. Clint, Natasha, Steve and himself, have done just about everything and anything to make Bruce smile and happy again and it just wasn't happening. When Bruce and Tony were working in the lab one afternoon, working on upgrades to team members armor and weapons, Tony decided to lock himself and Bruce in the lab together. Bruce stood up from his desk and stretched a little, "I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Want anything?" "No you're not," Tony answered his goggled eyes never leaving what he was working on. Bruce turned and raised an eyebrow, "Oh and why is that?" "Because I said you're not," Tony set down what he was working on and took his goggles off and stared at Bruce, "Bruce, I haven't seen a genuine smile from you in a very long time, and honestly it's driving me crazy. I feel like I'm working with Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street." "Hey, I hardly think I'm th-," Bruce started and crossed his arms over his chest starring Tony down. Tony stood up straight and stood in front of Bruce interrupting him, "You're the Grouch and it's driving me bat shit. I know it hasn't been that long since Ross took you and I know that everyone here has their own problems, but honesty you're kind of being a downer" Bruce bit his lip and stared at his feet not sure what to say, he shuffled a bit in his spot. Tony continued, "I'm not saying this to be mean to you Bruce. I'm just trying to make you realize what's going on. We miss you, we miss the old Bruce. I miss the Bruce I fell in love with. I miss the Bruce I could harass in the lab and not honestly feel bad about it." He gently reached up and caressed the side of Bruce's face and frowned as he flinched a little, but accepting the contact. "I'm sorry Bruce, but I miss you," Tony searched Bruce's face for a positive reaction. Bruce lifted his eyes and met Tony's, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I've been like this," Bruce chewed his lip a little and his eyes never left Tony's, "I'm just used to keep things to myself and not so used to having others to listen." Tony gently rubbed Bruce's cheek with his thumb and gave a small smile, "Just know this, you have me, and a bunch of other friends around here that are willing to listen, and that do give a damn about you."

* * *

It took a while till Bruce was back to well, Bruce. He still didn't seek counseling like Fury told him too, but he went to the people he could count on, his team mates. Bruce mostly talked to Tony, being his significant other. Every once in a while, Bruce would wake up from nightmares of when he was taken, nightmares when Tony needed him most. But all wounds need time to heal.

* * *

**So, I love you guys, honestly I do. New Stanner fics are in the making.. please review although my ending sucked. **


End file.
